Wedding Night Drogo & Daenerys
by aireeE
Summary: I'm fixing this story up again and adding more. Keep an eye out for the update coming soon


**The Wedding Night  
From the first time Drogo saw his new bride he thought she was a small fragile innocent young child with wild silver hair and vibrant purple eyes. Through out the wedding ceremony Drogo wished he could understand her language. He wondered what she was thinking about the fighting scenes going on in front of them. Quickly glancing at her from out the side of his eye, he could see her uneasiness. He wished she wasn't so innocent but that would soon change the more she got exposed to the Dothraki ways. Drogo was glad he had bought her a horse when he glanced at the enormous amount of lavish gifts they had received.  
After the last of the gifts, which were three dragon eggs for the Khaleesi, Drogo figured it was time for his wedding gift for. Not uttering a word Drogo stood up and glanced expectantly at the Khaleesi, waiting until she acknowledged that she would follow him. Not waiting for her to walk beside him, he strided ahead, his steps eating up the ground until he reached their horses. When she reached where he stood, he saw the appreciation of his gift shining like stars in her eyes. Staring intently at her face, he wished he understood what she was saying to Ser Jorah. Pushing away his sudden jealousy that Ser Jorah could take talk to her and he couldn't even utter a single word. Taking charge of that situation Drogo gently placed his hands on her waist and lifted her like a feather onto her horse.  
Today was the start to a foreign new life for Daenerys Targaryen, who couldn't help but be so nervous about being married to a fierce warrior, who grew up in an entirely different culture than hers. She wished that she could at least understand what he was saying and she wondered if Drogo was thinking the same thing. One thing Dany was glad about was that she was escaping her brother's clutches.  
Today Dany had seen things: barbaric things that she hoped she would never ever see in her entire thirteen years, make that life. She saw things from Dothraki slaves being mounted like horses by fierce warriors, to fights and even deaths of thirteen warriors. She wished she could go back and wash away what she had seen. Unfortunately she had a feeling she would be seeing more of their barbaric ways.  
After they had gotten many wedding gifts more than Dany needed, Drogo had presented her with a beautiful silver mare. A Dothraki translator for Drogo told her he had bought the mare because of her hair. This eased Danerys' nervousness a little and made her wonder if Drogo wasn't as fierce as his appearance made him appear. She wished that she could say something back to him in his language to tell him how much she liked her new horse.  
When Drogo lifted her onto her horse part of her wished she wasn't so nervous about being married to him while another part of her was glad she wouldn't be under her brother's reign any longer. Dany guessed her nervousness was mainly because tonight would be her first time and she had no idea what would happen with Drogo tonight. Although she had a feeling that he'd take her as hard and wild as his warriors did to those slaves. She was so lost in her inner monologue that she didn't realize that Drogo had prompted her horse to move. Tonight they had to do the consummation under the stars because the Dothraki people everything of importance should happen under the open sky.  
As they trotted along for what felt like hours, Dany was wondering about the continued silence between them. Finally far away from khalasar and the grass palaces they stopped near a set of cliffs overlooking the sea. The sun had just set leaving a red haze in its wake and its place stars were drawing their way into the night.  
After swinging off his horse Drogo gently lifted Dany from hers. Drogo thought she felt as fragile as glass in his arms, so fragile that if he dropped her she might break. Drogo couldn't think of something to say so he only gestured in the direction of the cliffs and muttered something he could only understand in Dothraki. Danerys nodded in response since her only objective tonight was to do as her brother told her by pleasing the khal. While the khal secured their horses all the while glancing at her, she stood near the cliffs feeling helpless and trembling in her wedding gown. As soon as he approached the tears came freely. Drogo stared at her tears unsure of what to do to reassure her. Trying to be the strong person who shows no emotion in the fight of a battle, Drogo made his face void of emotion. Her tears were foreign to him so he rubbed them away with a callused finger. " No," he said. "Is no the only word you know?" she asked him."No," he said. That was the most he had said to her all day and Daenerys considered that progress.  
Drogo wrapped a strand of her silver-blond hair between his fingers and murmured softly in Dothraki. Dany did not understand the words, but felt warmth in his tone, tenderness she had never expected from this fierce warrior.  
He put his finger under her chin and lifted her head, so she was looking up way up into his eyes. Drogo towered over her as he towered over everyone. Taking her lightly under the arms, he lifted her on to his lap and seated her on a rounded rock in the grass their faces finally at decent height so that Dany wouldn't sprain her neck. Pulling his long braid over his shoulder, Drogo began to undo it removing the bells from his hair but stopped suddenly and gently grabbing her hand placed it on his braid. It took a long time. All the while he sat there silently, watching her. When she was done, he shook his head, and his hair spread out behind him like the sky over their heads, oiled and gleaming. She had never seen hair so long, so black, and so thick.  
Then it was his turn. He began to slowly undress her untying the back of her dress then removed the straps sliding them down over her fingers were deft and strangely tender. Dany sat there unmoving, silent, only looking into his liquid brown eyes. When he bared her small breasts, she glanced away and covered them self- consciously with her hands.  
"No," Drogo said. Pulling her hand gently but firmly away from her breasts with his then lifted her face again to make her look at him. "No," he repeated  
"No," she echoed back at him.  
He stood her up then and pulled her close to pull down the rest of her gown. The night air was chilly on her bare skin. She shivered, and gooseflesh covered her arms and legs. She was afraid of what would come next, but for a while nothing happened. Khal Drogo just stood there his eyes full of lust, drinking her body in with his eyes.  
Hours it felt like before he began to touch her. His touch was light at first but became harder. She could sense the fierce but gentle strength in his hands. He held her hand in his own and gently squeezed it as if trying to reassure her. He ran both hands gently down her legs giving her goose bumps. Then he traced a callused finger down one side of her face, tracing the curve of her ears, tracing her lips. He put both hands in her hair and combed it with his fingers. Placing his hands on her shoulders he massaged them deeply. This caused Dany to become even more relaxed than she already was. Dany being daring grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts. He stroked the soft skin underneath until it tingled. He pinched her nipples with his thumb and forefinger, and then began to pull at her, very lightly at first, then more insistently, until her nipples stiffened and began to ache.  
He stopped then, and drew her down onto his lap. Dany was flushed and breathless, her heart fluttering in her chest. He cupped her face in his huge hands and looked into his eyes. "No?" he said, and she knew it was a question.  
She took his hand and moved it down into the wetness between her thighs. "Yes," she whispered as she put his finger inside she was a little bit more relaxed her tears were still flowing enough to mist her eyes.  
Drogo was surprised at how bold and brazen his Khaleesi was acting for such an inexperienced little lady. Drogo was a little more experienced since he had taken more than his fair share of a few slaves in the rough ways he was accustomed. He figured that on this particular night he shouldn't be to rough with his Khaleesi. Gently taking his finger out, Drogo began to undo the lacings of his pants.  
Drogo wasn't sure of what to do next but it was answered when Dany took his cock into her hand. Dany marveled at how hard and smooth his cock especially since the rest of him was so rough looking. She began to stroke his cock gently up and down and could tell he was enjoying it by his intake of breath. She continued to please him until he gently took her hand away and pulled her until she looked in his eyes, eyes full of warmth and hot passion.  
Drogo grasping her shoulders gently turned her around and bent her body at the waist. Drogo was wishing he could do something to stop her freely flowing tears but he figured it would be better for her to not keep delaying the inevitable. To get her ready again, he placed one finger than another in her pussy and rubbed until he felt she was wet and ready enough judging my her moans. Placing his hands around her waist, he scooted her back until his cock was nestled against her pussy. Taking her hand, he made her reach back, grasp it and guide his cock into her pussy.  
Dany was shocked at how he was taking his time with her, making sure she was comfortable with everything. She had been totally wrong to think that he was only capable of being a fierce warrior who treated women like horses in heat.  
She was about to take matters in the sexual department when he grasped her hand to reach back and guide his cock into her pussy. With only the tip in her she already felt stretched. She briefly encountered pain when he pushed past the barrier. Drogo waited until she grew accustomed to his cock before he buried it inch by inch. Finally he reached the bottom and could go no further making her feel full of male flesh.  
Drogo fighting back the need to mount her hard and fast like a stallion gloried in the tightness of her pussy around his cock. Gripping her hips he began to ease her slowly up and down on his cock reveling in the quiet moans escaping from her lips and the grunts emitting from his. He kept the slow pace going until he felt her starting to pulse around his cock and moaning louder and louder. In the throes of her climax, he began to pound into her faster and deeper, pulling out of her almost all the way then burying himself all the way back in. Forgetting about being gentle, he grasped onto her soft silvery hair and pounded into her more savagely, until he felt her coming hard on his cock and could feel his orgasm ebbing its way up like lava erupting from a volcano. When he came, he felt just as explosive as the hot lava. When he had mounted the Dothraki slave girls he had never exploded that hard before. He had never felt so considerate towards the slaves and it baffled him to why that had suddenly changed.**

Before the sun peeked up over the horizon Drogo was startled awake by a hand grabbing and stroking his cock. Waking up next to someone was still a shock to Drogo but he liked the extra warmth and soft cushiony pillow of her body surrounding his in their the past few days they had spent every spare minute they had exploring each other in bed. He was pulled away from his thoughts when her tongue darted out to taste the precum gathered in the slit of his cock. Moaning and gathering her head in his hands, he guided it down to his cock. The warmth of her tongue and head bobbing nearly did him in in ecstasy. With a little teaching from him, she had become an expert on sucking his cock. After a few more minutes of her sucking his cock, he eased himself out her mouth to the opening of her pussy. She moaned when he inserted the tip barely into her pussy, going in all the way and backing out all the way. He loved the sound of her moans that he was the one making her moan so heavenly. Drogo picked up speed, pumping at a speed that quaranteed a quick orgasm for her. Feeling her muscles starting to tremble , her screams of " of god Drogo, harder harder." ringing in his ears, he pounded into her with a fury he only reserved for his enemies, nearly coming undone in his own orgasms as she found hers. Needing his orgasm, he withdrew and slammed, withdrew and slammed, withdrew and slammed into her repeatedly crying out Dany," as his seed erupted from his cock and nourished the cavern of her pussy.

To Be Continued


End file.
